dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Executive Mandark
Executive Mandark is one of Mandark's future selves from "Ego Trip". He is Mandark's rich adult self and the president of The Corporation. He is a cruel and tyrannical boss who enjoys tormenting and torturing his most pathetic employee, Number 12, aka his former adversary Dexter's adult self. Biography Executive Mandark lives in the future where he is the oppressive and slave driving boss of The Corporation. He and Dexter were both originally hired by the company as equal research scientists to work on new ideas to better the future, however Mandark was unable to come up with new ideas so he began stealing Dexter's and presented them to the heads of the company as his own. Eventually he was able to climb the corporate ladder and overthrow the company's executives, allowing him to become the head of The Corporation. He then began ruling over the other employees and treating them like slaves. He also used his new power to constantly torment Number 12 and would laser whip him whenever he was late for work (or even almost late) or did even the smallest error, this resulted in Mandark having completely broken Dexter's mind and confidence and turning him into his own bumbling slave. Eventually, the young Dexter from the present appeared and restored Number 12's confidence and took him to the far future to meet Old Man Dexter, but in the past, Number 12 had accidentally left his Neurotomic Protocore exposed, allowing Executive Mandark to swipe it and use it for his long awaited evil goals. When the time traveling Dexters prepared to battle Executive Mandark's future and neurotomically empowered self, Overlord Mandark, he summoned his own past selves to help him, including Mandark, Executive Mandark and Braindark. During the fight, Executive Mandark easily overwhelmed Number 12 by slapping him across the face and reminding him of his superiority. However, when Executive Mandark broke Number 12’s glasses, he had broken his last straw, thus unleashing a bestial rage within Number 12 and turning him into the true Dexter he once was, and he instantly punched out the fearful Executive Mandark and stole his glasses. When the Dexters prepared to deactivate the Neurotomic Protocore, each of them were grabbed by their respective Mandark, but before they could deactivate it, Dee Dee appeared from Dexter's Time Machine and all the Mandark's immediately fell in love after seeing their beloved Dee Dee after so long. By simply pushing a button, Dee Dee then unknowingly de-activated the Protocore and set its energy output to positive, which undid all of Overlord Mandark's evil and Mandark, Executive Mandark and Braindark where then sent back to their own time periods. Overlord Mandark then exploded and became Braindark. Episode Appearances *Ego Trip Trivia *According to the Ego Trip concept art (unlockable in the Dexter’s Lab PSX Game), Executive Mandark’s reference sheet reads “Age 24?”, indicating that he is around 24 years of age. Gallery Number12Torture.png Mandark Rises.png MandarkNeurotomicProtocore.png MandarksUnited.png The Dexters vs. The Mandarks.png MandarksFullForce.png Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Astronomonov family Category:Mandark's Future Selves Category:One-Time Characters Category:Adults